I Cry
by BlackTwistedTwilight
Summary: What with our Pokeboys do when they stumble upon their favorite Pokegirls...in tears? Let's find out! Ikarishiiping, Pokeshipping, Contestshipping! For Launa!


**What happens when all our favorite pokéboys stumble across their favorite pokégirls… in tears? Let's find out!**

_Ash & Misty- Pokeshipping_

"Miiiiiiiiissssstttttyyyyyyy! Where are youuuuuuuuuu?" Our favorite thickheaded trainer called out as he wandered through the Sensational Sister's house. He was there on vacation, and had managed to loose track of Misty like the numbskull he was; it wasn't really his fault though, their house couldn't have been much bigger, and Misty couldn't have ran off much faster. Women.

"In-" *SNIFF* "here, Ash." Came the response. Happily following the voice, Ash skipped into the enormous, gobsmackingly large kitchen. He froze into a solid Ash-sicle.

Misty was sitting on the floor, a large kitchen knife clutched in her hands. Rivers of tears ran down her face, clouding her beautiful blue eyes, turning them red and puffy.

"Glurg," a bubbly noise gurgled out of his throat.

"Hey. What's up?" she sniffed, wiping her nose on her elbow. Ash's mouth came unhinged and fell open. Very attractive. At his dead-Magikarp look, she tilted her head slightly and gave him an up down. "Are you ok?"

"Glurg…"

"Excuse me?"

"Glurg…"

"Ok, then. I'm just going to finish up here then," she started to say, lifting the knife.

"NNOOOO!" Ash bellowed, leaping forward and filching the knife out of her hand.

"What the-?" Misty yelped as he hurled the knife away and enveloped her in a warm hug.

"It's okay, Misty. You're safe; no one can hurt you. You don't need to do this," Ash soothed, patting and rubbing her head in a loving manner.

Misty's brain spun. Wait. Knife. Tears. Knife. Tears. '_Finishing up'._ Knife! With a yank, she pulled away from him, brought out the Mallet of Doom, Despair, and Chaos, and brought it with a thundering _**crash!**_ down on his head. "ASH, YOU IDIOT! _I WAS CHOPPING ONIONS!_"

_Drew & May- Contestshipping_

That's it. It's done. It's over.

May crumpled to the ground as cheers boomed around her, but not for her. Her opponent stood victorious over her defeated shell as lights and sparkles filled the air.

_Congratulations! _

_Phillip of Mystic Town, our new Top Coordinator, everybody!_

_Give him a hand!_

The coliseum shook with applause.

Phillip jumped around, yelling in ecstasy, hugging each and every one of his friends. May offered a weak smile when he bounced over to her lifeless remains and offered her a hand up. "That was amazing, May! I thought you had me at the end there!"

_Yeah, me too._ She had gotten cocky; let her guard down for just a second. That's all he needed. And now she's here, and she's fighting the tears brimming up in her blue eyes. She shook his hand, returned the hug he gave her, and turned and fled off the stage. Phillip looked down. A single, glittering tear pooled on the stage.

May sniffled and buried her head in her knees. Her friends gathered around her, chirping and babbling in their own special ways, trying to comfort her. But it was no use. Loosing was enough to make anyone cry, but she had lost in front of _him._

"May," came a strong voice with a tinge of arrogance. May started and glanced up through red eyes. Drew stood in front of her, smug smile in place, hair and eyes, just as green as ever.

"What do you want, Drew? Come to deride me? Run me down? Laugh? Well, go on; laugh! Laugh! I don't care! You hear me, I don't... care." she broke off and stifled a sob.

"Why would I laugh? Come on, May. You know me better than that. I'm not a jerk," he said, and plopped down next to her on the bench she had taken refuge on.

"Oh yeah?" she offered weakly, smiling a little.

"Ha ha, June. Anyways, you did better than I did. You crushed me in the preliminaries. Wow, I don't think I've ever lost that bad before." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, blushing a little.

"Yeah, you sucked."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"You're not crying anymore."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome, Sargent Sarcasm!"

"Touché," May muttered.

Drew leaned back and glanced at the rapidly darkening sky. He rolled his head a little to the side and looked at her. So small and fragile. So easy to forget she could probably punch through six inches of pure titanium when angry.

"You know something though, April?"

"What?"

"You weren't half bad." And he kissed her.

_Paul & Dawn- Ikarishipping_

"Pathetic," Paul grumbled as he dodged through isles of clothes. Strong perfume filled the air, nearly gagging him. In front of him, Reggie hummed happily as he sorted through racks and racks of frilly dresses.

"You should be helping, Paul!" 

Paul really did gag, "I'm not going anywhere near those things! Let along _touch _them! Euegh!"

Reggie sighed, "We're shopping for your girlfriend."

"She _NOT_ my girlfriend," Paul hissed.

"Riiiiiiiiiight. Suuuuure she's noooot."

"Reggie, I swear to God, I will kill you."

"Oooh, Paulie's in looove!" Reggie teased, throwing tiny pink hearts at Paul; the store was filled with them.

"I would run." Paul took four steps toward the instantly regretful Reggie, before….

"_Paul? _What are you doing here? I thought you hated shopping. And clothes!"

Dawn Berlitz. Great. Paul swore and immediately started placing the exits, all of which were blocked by Troublesome. Fan-flipping-tastic. "Uh…"

"Why, hello, Dawn!" Reggie chirped brightly, too brightly. "We were just shopping for a present for Paul girlfriend! Would you like to join us?"

Dawn's face sunk like the Titanic. "R-really? Sure. Why not?" She turned and started rooting through some less flurfey* dresses, her face cast into shadow.

Paul sent a super-mega-ultra powered death glare through Reggie's skull, who ignored it spectacularly. "Troublesome," he muttered, and slunk down in the corner. Dawn twitched at the mention of the T-word, but continued facing away from him.

"S-so, Paul. I didn't know you had a girlfriend. Is she nice?" _I will find this sucker and take her down; _Dawn though viciously, but then shook her head to clear the thoughts. _No, if he's happy, then I have no right to interfere._

"Very," Paul said, startling both Reggie and Dawn, who hadn't expected an answer. Reggie smirked.

"What's she like?"

"She's pretty, talented, and very kind," said Paul, who had absolutely no clue where this was going, but loved irritating Dawn.

"Hm? Is she a coordinator?" _Rrrrrr…._

"Yes."

"Is she good?" Dawn was getting madder by the second. This girl sounds perfect! If she's a better coordinator, Dawn was going to punch a hole through the wall.

"Extremely." Where's the nearest wall?

"What's her n-?"

"Can we please stop talking about my girlfriend?" Paul said abruptly, standing up and sulking over to stand behind Reggie. Hey, he might be a cold-hearted jerk-face sometimes, but who can resist the big-brother defense?

"Oh, sure. I have to go." Dawn sped out of the store without saying goodbye.

"Oi! I thought you were helping us- hey! You forgot your purse!" Reggie called, holding up the black and purple purse. Paul beat his head into the wall.

"Stupid shopping, stupid Reggie, stupid Berlitz, stupid purses, stupid- wait, what?" said purse was deposited right under his nose.

"Go return it to her. Now," Reggie commanded. Reggie didn't do that often, but when he did, Paul listened. With a moan, Paul picked up the purse with the tip of his pinky and walked out of the fluffy store.

"Now, where'd she go? Ah!"

Dawn was sitting in the corner, sipping lemonade. When he appeared like Death himself and sat next to her, she let out a strangled yelp and dumped lemonade in her face.

"Glark! What?"

"You forgot your purse."

"Oh, than-"

"Are you crying?"

"_Whaaaat?_ No! That's erm… lemonade!"

"No, those are tears," Sensitive much? Paul obviously needed a few lessons on how to talk to members of the female species.

"Fine! Those are tears! Happy?" Dawn growled.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I want to!"

"You want to cry?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Please leave me alone."

"Ok." Paul got up to leave, brushing off his clothes.

"No!" All of a sudden, Dawn had a hold of his hand, her head down.

"Troublesome?"

"What's her name?" Dawn's voice was shaky, but her grip was like iron. Paul lavender hair fell across his eyes.

"Who?" 

"Your, your g-girlfriend. What's her name?"

He sighed, giving up, "I don't actually have a girlfriend. I was describing someone else."

Dawn looked up, hope evident. "Who?"

Paul leaned down; really, really close to her face, mere inches away. "Wouldn't you like to know?" And he walked away.

"PPPPPAAAAAUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLL!" Dawn roared, furious beyond belief. "GET BACK HERE!"

Paul, sensing doom, began to walk a little faster. "Aw, crap."

Reggie glanced out the window of the frilly store. What he saw made him grin like an idiot and quietly go, "Yes!" Outside the window, Paul and Dawn were kissing.

**LALALALA! Yeah, that sucked, but I'M POSTING ANYWAYS! Ok, so Ikari is mah OTP, so it's a bit longer! *Kisses to everyone* Luv you all, drop me a review pwease! *Puppy eyes* Should a do another chapter, but for manga? Yah know, Yellow, Red, Blue, Green, Silvy :3, Lyra; dem guys? Let me know pwease! Peace out! Oh, this one's for Launa!**


End file.
